monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Deedee Fox
Deedee Fox is the daughter of fox-demons. Personality Deedee is much like her twin sister, Kaylee Fox. She has closed herself from others and is not very social. One thing she hates is that Kaylee is the older twin. Kaylee always beats her at everything and is doing better than her. Appearance Basic- Deedee's basic is simple. She has black, choppy hair with teal streaks, a light teal halter top, light blue shorts, and a teal anklet. Spring TIme Jamboree- Her hair is pulled back into a pony and she wears a blue polka dot dress with blue ankle boots. Dance till Death- Her hair is pulled back into a short pony, and she wears a blue tank top with a skull on it, a plaid skirt, leggings and black shoes. Fears *Werecats *Bullies *Volcanoes (though none are near where she lives) *Creepy crawlies *CLOWNS *An alternative universe Relationships Family- Deedee lives with her parents and siblings. Friends- Deedee's best friend (and sometimes enemy) is her own twin. She and Kaylee do everything together. (Though Kaylee usually does something better) Later on, during a Home Ick class, Deedee got partnered up with Dandora. Just recently at the Maul, she saw the best pink dress. She went in to try it on and another girl came out of the dressing rooms wearing the same one. They laughed and became friends. That girl was Lovette Love. She also has a friend named Phoebe Wisher. Her newest friends (as of 4/1/14) are Slendergirl and Persephone Gorgon. Enemies- Toralei Stripe, Meowlody, and Purrsephone are Deedee's worst enemies. Romance- Deedee had a few crushes here and there. Until Arrow Dagger asked her out on March 3rd. She said yes enthusiastically and blushing. After a month of dating, Arrow got pissed at friends, blacked out, and broke up with Deedee. Deedee is now single and so sad. She also doesn't believe the "black out". After a few days, Slenderman Jr asked Deedee out, since he had a crush on her since they were kids. Known Family Members: *Kaylee Fox *Sadie Fox *Vixen Fox *Canis Fox-Teumessian *Kingston Fox *Paris Fox *Lizara Fox *Amina Fox *Delia Fox *Fiery Fox *Alice Fox *Dandella "Twit" Fox *Roxana Fox *Fadyn Fox *Wisher Fox *Clover Fox *Dandelion Fox Gallery deedee fox.png|Deedee's Basic sally.jpg|Sally, Deedee's pet (Made by DragonPrincess14) deedee's lunaii.png|Lunaii Bandicam 2014-03-04 14-43-41-062.jpg|Spring Time Jamboree Deedee and phoebe.png|Phoebe and Deedee 180px-Deedee.png|Dance till Death A.k. and deedee.png|Deedee and A.K. Fox sisters.png|Deedee, Kaylee, and Sadie Foxy.png|Deedee and her twin, Kaylee bandicam 2014-03-09 18-09-39-629.jpg|Scailor Moon DeedeeFoxJasmineMetal.png|Deedee as a Metallic Jasmine by Admin146 180px-AKDEEDEE.png|By Blue-Ribbonz dance.jpg hanging in her room.jpg music fest.jpg|Music Fest Deedee race winner.jpg deedee's broken heart.png|Deedee's broken heart deedee's fearbook pic.png|Fearbook picture witchypoo.jpg redo 2.png As maid marian.png|Dressed as Maid Marian Fiery, deedee, and amina.png amina, fiery, deedee.jpg dakota.png|Her daughter, Dakota dakota and deedee.png deedee as a ghost.png|Deedee in spirit form baby dakota (MLP).png|Dakota (MLP) young deedee.png|Young Deedee Trivia *Deedee has a twin, Kaylee Fox *Her birthday is November 25th, the day her twin was created. *Her theme song would be If I Die Young by The Band Perry *She'd be played by Jada Pinkett Smith *She's bisexual *Deedee's genderbender name is Dane Fox. *Deedee's normie name is Dee Fox. *She's pregnant. *Deedee went into labor on Friday night. (If you didn't know, fox-demons' pregnancy is very quick.) On Firday, April 26th, at 12:58 p.m., Deedee Fox gave birth to a little girl. Her name is Dakota Fox. She has red eyes, hair like her mother's, and weighs 6 pounds 5 oz. *Deedee got her soul from Hades where she traded her squirrel, Sally, for her life. Deedee is a lot calmer now and Hades also took her demonic powers away except for the good ones. *There's a page where you get updated by Deedee. Click here *Deedee has killed herself again, this time with drugs. Quotes *"KAYLEE! DON'T DROOL ON SALLY!"- Deedee yelling at her sister for drooling on her pet squirrel *"Kaylee. Those are my sunglasses." "No. They're mine."- An argument on whose sunglasses *"So...Kaylee...I heard that you are, well, a lesbo." -Deedee who had just heard a comment from Toralei *"Yes." *blushes big time*- response to A.K. asking her out *"I love you Kaylee and forgive me."- last words Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Fox-Demon